Second chances
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: They say 'you always meet twice‘, most times it is no comfortable experience, but sometimes, just sometimes, life gives you a second chance, one you never would have thought possible. H/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second chances - unbetaed!**  
**Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
****Pairing: Henry/Mike  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.  
Warnings: Vampire bashing.  
****Summary: They say ‚you always meet twice', most times it is no comfortable experience, but sometimes, just sometimes, life gives you a second chance, one you never would have thought possible.**  
**WK: 1370**

**

* * *

**

They say 'you always meet twice', most times it is no comfortable experience, but sometimes, just sometimes, life gives you a second chance, one you never would have thought possible.

_(Seattle 2010)_

Noise disrupted the quiet of the night, what on earth was happening here? Even on vacation Mike Celluci could not stop being a cop. For him it was not simply a job, it was his life; now more so than ever. There had once been a time he would have gladly thrown everything away, for the one he loved, - to be honest he most possibly would do so again, should he ever again feel for someone as deeply as he had then for Victoria Nelson - but that was old history and his work was now all that he lived for.

Mike had been on his way back to Tony's (an old college pal of his) house, where he stayed for his vacation, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting and being the cop that he was, he had to look, if someone was in trouble.

At first he only saw a group of five men surrounding someone, which was no unusual sight, but when he saw them holding swords and flamethrower, he got suspicious. Praying to the lord above, that this was only the odd mugging gang, having watched one too many Highlander flicks, he drew closer, unmentioned. But the closer he got, the better was he able to see the victim. Dread filled Mike's heart. No, this whole fiasco could not start over again! Why did he have to come looking?! But seeing that he did, he now just could not look the other way and do nothing, for in the circle, a sword producing from his gut, laid none other than Henry Fitzroy, ex-Duke of Richmond, vampire.

Mike tried to think of the best way to proceed. He knew he had to hurry, seeing that the vampire was down and not able to defend himself any more, but they were five and he was alone; those odds were not good, especially when they have been able to overpower a vampire! His only hope was to scare them away. He hoped they were as dumb as they looked.

Sneaking back to the alley's entrance Mike leaned against the wall next to it. Praying that today was his lucky day, he took out his mobile, turned up the volume as laud as possible and played the one sound file sent to him by his nephew; it was a police car's siren. After taking a deep breath and summoning his courage he drew his pistol and called:

"Police! Everybody freeze!"

It was over; today he was going to die and all because he had been too careless. Henry had forgotten that there still were hunters out there, humans that killed his kind professionally. And when he had spotted that attractive female he'd walked right into their trap. They had somehow poisoned her blood and it rendered him powerless. This weak, he was easy pray. They fought, but in his weakened state and with his dulled senses, he had been no match to them. Once a sword impaled him, he felt even the last bit of his power disappear. And just like a mortal did he see his life pass in front of his own eyes; his father, wife, loved ones and especially Christina and Vicky. Vicky, who he had loved so much and wished to see again, only for one last time…

His mind must have played tricks on him, for he could have sworn he smelled a familiar sent… maybe wishful thinking - although, the person belonging to the sent was certainly not someone he would wish for… No, the thoughts of Vicky must have triggered that particular memory and simulated the sent.

Suddenly a noise resounded; was it a siren? And his attackers, scrambled apart, leaving him bleeding on the floor. If he only could move! The police must not find him like that!

A hand on his shoulder made him focus again, but what he beheld could not be real; kneeling over him was indeed the man he thought he had smelled earlier; Detective Mike Celluci. But that could not be true. This was Seattle, not Toronto, Mike could not be here!

"Mmiiiike?" Henry asked weakly and unsure.

The blond only nodded once, before he seized the sword, still paralyzing the vampire and hauled it out. Henry could not suppress his cry of pain and curled into a fetal position.

Strong arms lifted him up and he found himself being cradled to the tall cop's broad chest, his head buried in Mike's neck, - hearing the man's heartbeat, feeling the blood running threw his veins – while the blond carried him out of the alley, Henry could not help himself and sniffed and nuzzled it, wanting nothing more, than to sink his fangs into the warm, pliant flesh. He heard something like a groan from the other man before he was carefully put on his feet again. Disappointed to be parted from that wonderful big, warm body, an almost embarrassing, whiny sound escaped him. Mike looked him straight in the eye and said: "Later!" Henry nodded in understanding; they had to get to safety first.

A cab was hailed and they got in. Mike kept a steadying arm wrapped around the vampire's waist and Henry leaned his head against a broad shoulder. It was a hardship for the vampire to be this close to that sweet blood and not being able to take it. In his haziness he was not sure but believed they switched cabs, till they eventually arrived at an acceptable - looking motel, where Mike rented a room. The blond had not let go of him for one minute, since picking him up from the alley's filthy floor! Once inside their room he was carefully laid on one of the two queen-sized beds and Mike helped him out off his torn shirt.

Surprisingly gentle, his wound was cleaned. After this, Mike excused himself to call his friend -'Tony', Henry believed, Mike had called him- and freshen up a little himself.

Once he had washed the blood from his hands, Mike sat down next to the wounded vampire. How should he continue? He knew Henry needed blood to heal, but the memory of that one time hunted him till today, he didn't think he could expose himself to something like that again - willingly. It had hurt, god, had it hurt and the sheer panic had almost made his heart stop beating…

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Henry had lain down on his side, focusing on Mike, the gaze pleading him to help, to make it better. Those big, grey eyes looked far too young for a 400 plus year old being. And they touched something deep inside of him, making him want to protect, to comfort.

As if of its own accord, wandered the detective's hand to one of Henry's and when the vampire took it carefully in his own, was Mike's decision made.

"How are we going to do this?" the blond asked bravely.

"You do not have to do this, Mike-"

"Then who if not me?!" the detective interrupted the vampire, getting aggravated. As if the decision had not been hard enough, as it were, was he now supposed to beg for it?

Embarrassed, Henry kept silence. Mike was right, who could he possibly ask at this hour and further more, without the risk of exposing their location to the hunters; it had to be Mike.

But Mike was afraid. Henry could feel it and who would not be, had they been in Mike's shoes. Now it was on Henry to reassure the mortal.

Drawing Mike on the bed next to him the vampire, still holding his hand, leaned over the tense human and said almost touching his lips to the mortal's:

"Don't, be afraid, I'm going to make you feel, like nobody has made you feel before!"

And with that promise hanging over their heads, the vampire set about doing, exactly as he said, he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Second chances (part II/?) - unbetaed!  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
****Pairing: Henry/Mike  
Rating: R  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
Warnings: homoerotic content  
Summary: ****Mike and Henry are allowed a few short moments to recover, but the enemy is closing in and they have to move on.  
WK: 2432**

**

* * *

**Part II: 

Mike felt the other man's body draw closer to his and was sure, were it not out of necessity and had it not been his own idea, he would already have pushed the vampire away. The memory of the bite was suddenly as clear as if it had just happened a few days ago and with it the memory of the pain and the overwhelming feeling of being powerless. The detective's body grew steadily more rigid and he was so caught up in his memory that he did not realize, that he was spoken to.

"Mike. Mike!"

"Mmh? Wha?... Why – Is something wrong?"

Henry sat up and looked the detective direct in the eye.

"You have to try to relax. I do not wish to hurt you!"

The human only nodded absent mindedly and was totally taken aback when he suddenly found himself kissed by the other male. Once Henry had drawn back Mike looked at him aghast.

"Fitzroy! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Henry only chuckled at the scandalized look on the detective's face.

"Ah! So, now I have your attention! Again, detective Celluci, you have to relax, for I do not wish to reward your kindness with pain, I rather hoped to make it as pleasurable as possible.

"Easier said than done, your highness…" grumbled the blond and looked to the other side, exposing his throat. Out of the blue a pair of cool lips touched the sensitive skin. Soon they were joined by a wet tongue and before he could react, a hot, tingling feeling flew through his entire body, making his blood run faster, his breath grow heavier and to his remorse and utter humiliation his prick grow hard. The feeling of the other body pressing into his, moving with an understated eroticism did not help at all. Never had he been attracted to another male, but at this very moment, could Mike not help himself but answer the slow motions that rubbed a hard length against his answering arousal. Fists clutching the bed sheet hard, Mike felt breathless and panted:

"H-Hen-ryy, I—I, mmmmhhh" Mike could not believe what he was feeling; his whole body hummed and felt drawn to the smaller one above him. Each heartbeat resonated in both his cock and at the point where that hot mouth was drinking his blood and each swallow felt as if the vampire was sucking at both, coaxing Mike closer and closer, but to what he did not know. It was primal, hot, pure desire; desire, to connect, to claim and be claimed in return, to let go and loose control, but still be safe in the arms of the other being. Somehow ,Mike realized, had his arms wound themselves around the smaller man above him; one arm wrapped around the small of the vampire's back, the other loosely around his shoulder, one hand buried in the soft, brown curls, urging the younger looking man on to continue. Continue, for the blond never wanted this feeling to stop; gone were all prohibitions and prejudices, the longer the vampire drank, the freer Mike felt; like floating in warm water or flying through the skies – limitless, without rules or borders; simply free! His body felt weightless and all that mattered was the connection he felt to the one pressing into his; hips thrusting against his own, rubbing unbearable hard arousals against each other. How much better this would feel were they only naked – the vampire must have thought the same for suddenly with inhuman speed were both Mike's shirt and trousers opened, his weeping erection freed from its contraption. Mike took in a deep breath as he felt flesh on flesh, chest on chest and prick against prick. Where normally lush soft breasts cushioned his breast he now felt hard muscle under smooth skin and the satin shafted column next to his own arousal provided them with a friction unlike any he had ever felt before; strangely enough knowing that his bedfellow was decidedly male did not lessen his adore at all. All that mattered was the feeling of belonging; it was like finding his other half after years of searching.  
He felt an exhaustion overcome him and although he did not want it to end did he feel himself slipping, the wonderful free feeling lessen more and more as the vampire was withdrawing from him.

"No –oo…." A voice he did not recognize as his own croaked. But he was powerless and calming caresses soon shushed him and started an all together different fire in his body, letting him ride a powerful tide not unlike the one he had felt before. And when this time soft lips found his own and meshed in a passionate kiss did he not draw back in repulsion. Lips were soon followed by a questioning tongue and as that tongue asked for entrance did he not hesitate to open his mouth and greet it with his own. Playful, both organs teased and touched each other, each time growing bolder, but soon they moved side by side, mimicking the carnal act in all its wet glory until they had to part for breath.

Breathing hard Mike looked at the equally breathless man gazing at him. Never in a million years would he have believed to ever feel this – drawn to another man, but right at this moment all Mike could think about was how kissable the vampire's swollen lips looked and how well the slightly smaller body fit against his own. Unconsciously, he started to draw slow, calming circles on the nicely muscled back, at the same time caressing and exploring. And even though his hard shaft was begging to be touched, did he feel peaceful and not in a hurry at all.

Henry was amazed by what he experienced; even though he had not used any of his 'charm' powers, did Mike react in a way the vampire could not have hoped for and was totally surprised by. Sometime during the feeding a connection had been formed, it was so powerful and so overwhelming, that had he not stopped himself, Mike would be dead by now. The blond had felt it too, Henry knew, for when he drew back the detective actually wanted him to continue, but it would only have left Henry one choice; to turn him and Henry knew how Mike despised the supernatural, never mind being part of it! No, he could not do it; could not give into the feeling of the moment, even if it had felt like finding his mate, he simply could not betray the human's trust, not after being rescued and taken to safety by this man who continuously seemed to reveal sides Henry had not even dreamed of discovering. And now, Mike looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe - it made Henry nearly blush. Was this how Vicky had felt in the blonds' arms? Protected, anchored and above all, as if there were only the two of them, and nothing else mattered? A shudder went up the vampire's back when he felt big hands wander over it in slow unhurried circles. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Mike again! That kiss had left him so breathless and hungry for more like none had for a very long time. But did he dare? Would the bigger man push him away again? That thought frightened him more than anything else. Without thinking he spoke:

"Mike…"

"Shhh… it is alright" And the other hand found the vampire's cheek drawing a wayward brown lock behind a soft ear.

Slowly, as if he was unsure himself, closed the blond detective the distance and kissed Henry with the utmost tenderness; it almost broke the vampire's heart. To think that Vicky had let this go was hard to believe and as if struck by lightning did the undead prince know that if he could, would he not do the same mistake, if Mike wanted him, would the vampire do all in his power to make the man happy!

A suspicious sound at the door let the vampire return to the present situation; someone tried to pick their lock and considering this day's events, could it only mean trouble. Henry slowly and with much regret ended the kiss and whispered in the human's ear:

"Mike, we have to go! They are here; someone is trying to open the door"

A resigned sigh was his only answer as the human started to redo his clothing and collect the few possessions they had with them. Seeing no other way of escape, both men climbed out the bathroom window after Henry made sure nobody was close. Luck was on their side and just when they left the motel entrance hall a bus stopped and they got in. Nobody else got in for the next three stops and they slowly calmed down a bit.

"How long do we have till sun rise?" asked Mike in a hushed voice.

"Not too long, maybe an hour. "

"Very well, how do you think they found us? I mean we switched cabs at two absolute different directions and I paid cash, they could hardly have followed my credit card and I do not think they know who I am… mmmhhh, empty your pockets!"

"What?!"

"Empty your pockets!"

Grudgingly the vampire did as he was told and to his utmost surprise found a little chip not bigger than a coin.

"Ha! A JPS-tracking devise! I thought as much! You have to compliment them Henry, they are well prepared. With this little fellow they are able to track you via satellite to within a two feet radius. We have to get rid of it!"

Looking out of the window Henry saw a truck driving on the opposite side of the street and when it passed the bus threw the vampire the little dot on its platform.

"You were saying?"

Mike only looked disbelieving at the other man, before he started to laugh at the vampire's nonchalance.

"I can not believe you did that!"

"Why, detective, what better way to lead them astray! Now they will follow the truck wherever it is headed and we are free to find a suitable hideout for the day."

"About that, I believe it would be safest when you would accompany me to my friend's home. He has a big cellar, where I am sure we can find a windowless room you could hide in till sunset. This way I could see to it that you are not disturbed."

The last part was said without looking at the younger looking man and Henry's heart grew warm that Mike wanted to make sure he was save. It was sweet! And Henry took, hidden from the eyes of onlookers, the detective's hand and gave it a squeeze "Thank you, Mike! You have no idea how much this means to me! You saved me, more than once and I am eternally in your debt!"

Still not looking up, the blond played unconsciously with Henry's fingers, which made the vampire smile at seeing this endearing reaction.

"Na, I once almost got you killed; it is only fair that I prevented another try."

"Michael," Henry said, lifting Mike's jaw with his unoccupied hand to make eye contact, "if I remember correctly you saved me then as well and in more ways than one."

Mike had to swallow, hearing those soft spoken words. Now he could understand what Vicky had found so irresistible about this man; he possessed a magnetic pull, it was like gravity; sooner or later you simply could not resist it anymore and Mike had tried, lord had he tried, but even then, when they had still been adversaries, had Mike found the man intriguing, if only in a strictly platonic way and who would not have? A being which had seen so much, a living witness of human history and additionally there was the mystery of the supernatural; a vampire living among them, that in itself was headline material! But strangely enough was it neither the vampire nor the prince that Mike felt drawn to, no, it was the man. A man who had lived for almost 500 years, but at times was still nothing more than the youth, he looked like. The one that had to see friends and lovers die, while he continued to live untouched from time, sickness and death, well at least on the outside, for Mike could feel how much it pained this man and how hard it was for him to make new friends when he already knew that in a few short years he would have to watch them die.

"I…" Mike did not know what to say; although they had shared those nice moments with each other only minutes ago, were there still memories of months in their pasts; months of rivalry, months of animosity months of - hate? The detective could hardly believe that he had felt any of those. When he now looked at the other male, he only could remember the hurt look on that ever young face, the anguish. It had woken something inside of him of whose existence he did not know, until now.

The bus' sudden stop saved him an answer. They had arrived at the central station. From here they had to take the train for another five stops and then walk ten minutes to Tony's house. Mike chose another route, for he did not dare coming anywhere near the crime scene in fear of meeting the assassins again. He hoped by choosing a hideout this close to the place Henry had been ambushed, would their persecutors be shaken off and Henry left in peace.

When they finally arrived at Tony's home all was already dark and quite. Fortunately Mike had been given a spare set of house keys and let them inside. Silently, they tiptoed to the basement and found indeed a suitable room for Henry to stay in for the day. After pushing a cupboard in front of the small window, they found Henry a lounger to lie on and a blanket. And just in time! They had barely arranged Henry's sleeping place when the vampire felt the strain of the sun rising. He lay down and took Mike's hand for a last thankful squeeze before he died for the day.

Thoughtful Mike looked at the sleeping figure, studying the peaceful face and left with a quick, but soft kiss to the vampire's fore head, whispering:

"Sleep well, little prince!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second Chances (part III/?)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Pairing: Henry/Mike  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
Warnings: homoerotic content  
Summary: The night after. How will they react?  
Beta: luvinmike  
WK: 1304**

* * *

Second Chances III:

When Henry first awoke, he did not recall how he ended up in the small, dark room packed with gardening tools.

Then he remembered last night's events. He was in the basement of the house of Mike's old friend. The hunters had been able to track him due to an electronic tracking device.

If it weren't for Mike, he most certainly would be ash by now.

Mike – Detective Michael Celluci…

Henry had not thought he would ever see the headstrong blond again and, to be honest, had not been all too dismayed about it.

The tall man was only another reminder of his failed attempt at love with Vicki and the wound was still fresh.

Furthermore, they had not exactly been friendly, even if they had come to a reluctant truce at the end. Mike had never fully trusted the prince and had continuously challenged him.

Maybe his spirit, his refusal to acknowledge the vampire's superiority, had been the real sticking point between them.

Mike had only occasionally treated him like an equal and had given Henry more often than not the feeling of being something less because he was not a human. Deep inside, that had hurt. Even though Henry may be a vampire, he was not a monster!

Yesterday, Mike had been different. There had been no animosity, no barely concealed dislike. Instead there had been a strong, assertive man taking command of the situation.

And also - something else.

Henry had from time to time caught glimpses of this side of the man when Mike thought himself alone with Vicki. It was a softer, warmer side, protective of his own and – he hardly dared to say it – loving.

Yet, in the few hours, the vampire had seen a side of the other man he had never really seen before. The memory of that tall, strong body bucking beneath him, the hot delicious blood filling and healing him, warmed his vampire heart and fueled a hunger for more.

But would Mike be the same man he was yesterday or would he be back to his old, hostile ways the next time they were together?

A shuffle from outside and the turn of a key announced the arrival of said man. Soon Henry would have his answer.

Although Mike had had the whole day to think about what happened last night and how to proceed come sunset, he was still as nervous as he had been after the adrenalin had worn off.

Being early spring, it had not been too difficult to keep his friend from going in the cellar. To be honest, Tony only tried to do so once and that was to fetch some drinks from the basement where he stored them. Mike gracefully offered to do so for him.

And the explanation as to why Mike had not stayed out with his friend was easily sidestepped by mentioning that Henry would come visit tonight instead because something came up, which was essentially not even a lie. After all, attempted murder could be called something and, well, visiting he was already doing.

So, the only things making him anxious were last night's events and his own sudden change of perspective.

Last night had happened so quickly. He saw Henry get hurt and from that moment on he acted as if on autopilot: save the victim, treat his wounds, and get him to safety.

The closeness the night had brought with it puzzled him to no end.

How should he act? He couldn't remember even remotely liking the bastard before, but last night all he had felt was concern. And, unlike the incident with the priest, it was not out of a guilty conscious. It was heartfelt. He had not wanted to see the vampire hurt anymore. He had even given him his blood despite the terror he felt only thinking about the Mendoza incident.

But this time had been completely different!

There had been no pain at all, not even a slight prick as Henry's fangs penetrated his flesh. It had been pure bliss. So much that, to his utmost embarrassment, he had become aroused but soon he had not cared anymore.

All he could do had been to feel and enjoy. And enjoy he did! So much that he had shamelessly rubbed himself against the vampire. It had not mattered anymore! Not the knowledge that his partner was male… not that he was not human… hell, not even the feeling of another prick against his own had mattered anymore!

It had all come down to a feeling of belonging, a connection, and an escape from loneliness!

If this had been how Vicki had felt, Mike could understand her willingness to offer herself as a recovery snack.

Vicki… No, he would not go that route again. She had proven that she did not need him anymore and that was fine by him. He wished her the best and hoped she would eventually find her significant other; the same wish he longed for himself.

It had been a long time since he had been interested in any female companionship. After Vicki, they all seemed to lack certain necessary characteristics or were simply too innocent for his sarcastic, old self. He felt burned out, used, and simply older than his years.

Mike had hoped that a change of scenery would rekindle his former passion for life and as it would seem last night's events had if not revived, then at least revitalized, some of his former self. The whole rescue had been exiting and he felt renewed, similar to when the three of them had hunted the supernatural and life had still had meaning for him.

Who would have thought it was the undead that Mike needed to be brought back to life!

Mike still felt unsure about the whole kissing thing, though he could understand his body's need. After all, he was only human and it had really been a long time since he had last felt another's touch. But the kiss had felt even more intimate than the physical pleasure Henry had shown him, even if they had not had the chance to finish what they started.

Still, it had felt right at the moment and he had to thank his Italian genes for being impulsive when his passions were once awoken. Try as he might, he did not feel sorry.

It was only a kiss after all.

It did not mean he was gay, or something…

Only that he had felt in the mood and Fitzroy had certainly not complained. He had kissed him twice even before that! It had brought them closer and instilled a companionship they had needed. That was all!

So why did he feel so strangely giddy now that he found himself in front of the storage room door? Tony had gone shopping, - thank the Lord for small mercies – leaving Mike time to free sleeping beauty. Or would it be the beast?

Maybe that was Mike's biggest concern. How would the vampire react? Would they keep their truce or rediscover their previous rivalry? The blond detective wished for the first. And holding his breath, he was greeted by the intense, searching gaze of the ex-prince of England.

Said gaze soon changed into that of ravenous hunger and passion after Henry inhaled his scent. Mike found himself on his back, black eyes pleading him to allow it to happen, which he only too willingly did.

Baring his throat and folding his arms around the small of the vampire's back, Mike whispered:

"Do it."

The last thing he consciously registered was a soft whimper and a deep almost carnal groan that sounded suspiciously like his name before sensation took him away and he once again felt more alive than he had in the past few years.

* * *


End file.
